A rebels love
by james10694
Summary: A nice cute sweet story about Sabine and Ezra and maybe little force powers and dancing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters involved I wish I did but I sadly do not :(**

Sabines pov:

Sabine was on the roof of the ship watching Ezra fight gracefully and fluent using the shii cho form or form I used by the ancient Jedi

"man I can't believe I'm falling for this 14 year old kid sure im only 2 years older but why does he have to be so hot I can't fall for him or someone else because my first rule trust nobody and rule two don't fall in love

"Hey like what you see Sabine" Ezra said in his usual flirtatious tone

"no Ezra don't think of your self to high I just am admiring your force abilities" I said trying to not let Ezra see through

"hey I don't mind but maybe if I teach you how to use the force you can do something for me" Ezra said without hesitation "hmmm maybe if your fair about it"

"deal but do you think you err could teach me how to dance or is that just an odd request" Ezra said blushing

"why do you want to learn to dance"I said

"because there is this beautiful girl I met she's a brunette with orange and blue hair and brown eyes the nicest body she's sweet and kind and her name is Sabine" Ezra said flirtatious

" Ezra come on I'm 2 years older than you I'm way out of your league " I said just to make him a little mad

"come on Sabine don't be like that just will you teach me how to dance"Ezra said

"yea ill teach you if u teach me how to force push and do all that levitation stuff" I said excited that I would get to get close to Ezra and learn the force i just hope he teaches me correctly

"we start tomorrow" Ezra said "and you have to teach me how to dance after agreed" he added

"agreed" I said quickly

"hey Sabine I have one more favor and its a question" Ezra said

"yeah what is it" I said

"are.. Are you afraid of anything" he asked

P"well yea thunder and being alone or being abandoned" I answered scared that he would laugh

"don't worry Sabine I'm afraid of being shot or tortured"Ezra responded

"look at this" I said

(a long scar goes from under stomach all the way up to her right arm)

"now this was torture from some bucket head that they put in command hurt like hell but now I have a memory of killing one slowly cutting his shoulder off and hearing his agonizing painful screams making me smile as he bled out" I said

"well that information I didn't need to know but thanks" Ezra replied cringing

"no problem kid" i said smirking

(gives Ezra a peck on the cheek nose and lips making him faint) "oops" I said smirking even more

"I guess he liked it a lot and now i gotta drag him to bed"

hmm I wouldn't count that as a first kiss but I think it was close but maybe I'll give him a Real first kiss if he's a good boy and really teaches me the force

(a few hours later)

Ezra pov:

"damn did she really kiss me I can't believe it her Lips are so soft and sweet and warm it felt so nice I thought she hated me all of my attempts and rejection after rejection yet I never gave up and she is finally coming around finally my dreams are being answered thank you to whoever did this I'm so happy I could scream at the top of my lungs but I think we need to stop before I get to excited"

(knock knock knock)

"who is it" I said in a happy tone that I haven't used since I was with my family

"it's Sabine, Ezra can we like, talk" Sabine said in not the happiest tone

"hmmmmm Sabine I don't know you didn't say the magic word" I said so immaturely

"fine can I please come In mr. Ezzy .ez. Ezra"she resounded just as immaturely

"yea yea I swear if you ever call me any of those names I will kill you that's a promise "but but I like the name ezzy it's cute like you" Sabine said realizing her mistake

"so you do like me don't you" he said smirking

"no what no oh definitely no I mean your cute but but but..."

( Ezra kisses Sabine stopping her sentence and Sabine puts her tongue in his mouth so both of them have their real first kiss)

Sabine pov:

"Ezra I uhhhh have had this feeling for a long time... I love you" I said hoping that he was happy

I mean even a mandalorian has feelings for a girl/guy but I mean I would do anything to protect the kid when he got knocked unconscious by the inquisitor I almost cried being attached to him even then I mean to me he is everything I want to make him something special I know he likes my graffiti so maybe i will paint him something really nice the only problem is I'm gonna need a few extra spray cans for this job because 1 it will be huge and 2 it's going to be in my room

wow Sabine wow look at you falling for a kid who's cute and rugged and a little confident "you know your mine now mandalorian" Ezra said confidently

"what makes you so sure of that"I replied smiling and blushing while trying to hide it from him with my hands

he moves my hands away from my face and give me a small peck on the lips

"now your mine no matter what" Ezra said still smiling with his cobalt blue eyes shining and gleaming


	2. Authors note

Actually it does not require people to be force sensitive play the game Star Wars knights of the old republic 2 and you can have your most of your crew even those who aren't force sensitive learn the force but since this is not koror you will see in the next chapter what happens


End file.
